Unlike Father and Son
by Steffie1
Summary: Although the current master disappointed Igor a lot, it meant nothing compared to how much the previous Count Duckula had disappointed him.


Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Unlike Father and Son

*Igor's P.O.V*

Transylvania, the home of the greatest family of vampires the world has ever known. Just a soft whisper of the family name to a mere mortal would make their blood run cold. They have every right to be afraid, however.

Who am I, you have asked? I am just Igor, a humble servant of the Count Duckulas that have served them for almost a millenium. I had enjoyed every moment I have spent with them; my body always trembled in excitement whenever they wanted me to participate with their gory activities.

But, it had been over a century since I last had some fun. Yes, Count Duckula of the late twentieth century is a vegetarian. But, it wasn't his fault. Thanks to that stupid hen that brought me ketchup instead of blood for the ritual to resurrect the young master, he would rather sink his fangs into a juicy vegetable than a beautiful maiden's neck. It is such a disappointment, to be frank. I have a hunch that the young master is actually the strongest out of all the Duckulas...

I am certain that if I persuade him enough, His Lordship shall revert back to his rightful roots. He is just misguided because he felt that his peculiar appetite meant that he should act like the other mortals.

But, that's nothing compared to his father! His father was resurrected with all the right ingredients. He was a true vampire; one that would make his ancestors proud. But alas, he somehow got the silly idea that he should be in show business! He even had the nerve to take every single penny the Duckula family had left and moved out when he was only fifty years old. He told Nanny and me that we shouldn't bother looking for him, because he'll make sure it won't be easy to find him.

Seven decades have past, and Nanny and I haven't heard anything from the young master. I have reasoned with Nanny that this meant that a vampire hunter must've killed him. Taking a few tail feathers that I've kept of the master (I have always plucked a few feathers from them, just in case I couldn't find the ashes or there isn't enough) and did the resurrection ritual.

Two years had passed. The current master's father decided to teleport himself into the middle of the main hall on one fateful night. He demanded an explanation when he noticed his son in Nanny's arms. He became hysterical, and told us that he was extremely disappointed that I have resurrected him. I tried explaining to him that I only did what I thought was right, but he wouldn't listen. As he grumbled that I was worse than the White Wonder, His Lordship's father teleported himself out.

I have received news earlier today from one of the so-called servants of his Lordship's father that he had passed away. Apparently he was killed while he tried to stop the White Wonder. No, he wasn't killed by a stake; nor was he killed when exposed to the harsh rays of the sun. No, his Lordship's father was killed by rotten vegetables! What in Hades name did I do wrong to deserve such punishment...?

"Igor, where are you? I've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes for you! How long does it take to clean up the mess those two stupid humans made earlier today?" His Lordship shouted from his bedroom. I heaved a heavy sigh as I dragged myself to his bedroom. Count Duckula was tucked in his bed, clutching onto his teddy bear for dear life. I quietly sat next to the young master; and picked up the children's book that lay on the master's bed. As soon as I placed my reading spectacles on my beak, I started to read the bedtime story for the master.

As I read the bedtime story to the young master, I've noticed Nanny was quietly watching us from outside the bedroom door. As soon as the master fell asleep, I slowly crept up to her.  
"Oh, bless him..." Nanny whispered as she wiped her tears with her apron.  
"What do you mean, Nanny?"

"No matter how often he tried to leave us, Duckyboos always came back to us in the end. He always states t'at it's because he has no other choice, but I can tell that it's only because he loves us and wouldn't want to leave us. He's not like the previous master; who was so ungrateful..."

I felt my wind knocked out me when I suddenly felt Nanny wrapping her arms around me as she hugged me close to her. I do not like being part of any compassionate embraces, especially from a hen that could bench-press the Titanic if she tried.  
"Oh Mr. Igor, please tell me that my dear Duckyboos will never, ever leave us"  
"Nanny, the young master shall never leave us. He's nothing like his father"  
"No, I meant that he'll never die like his forefathers..."

Awkward silence filled the air as Nanny let me out of her bear hug. We both knew that a vampire hunter would murder his lordship sooner or later. There's a possibility that Lady Luck would be on Dr. Von Goosewing's side one day; and the master shall be no more. I didn't dare look at Nanny in the eye; worried that I might start crying. I despise how upset I get whenever I pondered when it'll be the last day for any of the Duckulas. I care for every single one of them deeply; despite how much the last two annoyed me with their... uniqueness.

I took a deep breath and slowly stated a promise I hope we would both keep.  
"Nanny, I promise you that the young master won't die, as long as we do our best at looking after him." I stated in a tone of uncertainty; a tone I regret using.  
"Oh, thank you, Mr. Igor." Nanny beamed happily, oblivious with my uncertain answer. I watched her almost skip back to her bedroom happily, as if my answer solved the entire world's problems.

Before I went back to my bedroom, I took one last look at the young master that lied peacefully in his bed, hugging his teddy bear like he always did as a duckling. It felt like Atlas decided that I should be the one to carry the world on my shoulders.

I promise you, M'Lord, that I shall never let you get killed like your forefathers. Although I have failed them, I swear that I will make up with them by protecting you.

Good night, M'Lord...

The End 


End file.
